


Still Hurting

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erin refuses to admit she's hurt...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hurting

"You are not fine..."

Anton speaks softly, noting how Erin flinches when he touches her back and lifts her left foot every chance she gets. 

"You should rest... and ice that ankle."

Erin's hands bunch into his shirt, her eyes pale with pain even as she stares at him. His hands come to her shoulders, pulling her into him and holding her there, his lips brushing her hairline.

"You always know..."

The words are muttered. 

"Yeah, well... you insist on being stubborn, someone has to be sure you don't break yourself..."

"So what do we do.. we have three days before..."

"We rest that ankle and see what the physio says... worst comes to the worst... we call Katie in for a few dys whilst you heal."

"Okay."

Anton sighs, hating the defeat in her voice. 

"I just want you safe 'Rin..."

"I know."

Erin sighs. 

"It just... I hate being vulnerable."

"You think I like it?"

Anton teases. 

"C'mon 'Rin... you've seen me cry... several times. I won't judge you if you need to stop sometimes... even for a day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
